Braham
Braham is one of the Shandian warriors that fought to take back Upper Yard from Enel. Appearance Braham is a muscular man with the upper-half of his face always hidden by his hat. He was seen wearing this head covering even during his childhood, when hair sprouted on the back of his neck from under the hat. He wears a grass skirt, with a decorated, long light-red sash around his waist and a light-blue veil appearing from under the skirt and reaching down to his feet. However, unlike his comrades, he also sports a fur-lined, dark-green jacket, and has dark gloves on his hands. After the timeskip he is relevantly unchanged except for his clothing. He has changed his original attire for the coat which his fellow guards wear too with it somewhat open revealing his chest and seemingly has the sleeves rolled slightly up. He also has a belt hanging from his left shoulder. He has kept his gloves and hat from his old attire over the two years. Personality Braham appeared as a merciless warrior, even gunning down an enforcer who surrendered to him. He's very confident in his skills, as he underestimated Zoro during their fight, proclaiming his superiority, and that led to his defeat at the hands of the Straw Hat Pirates' swordsman. Abilities and Powers Braham is a proficient gunslinger who employs Flash Guns, a pair of guns which have Flash Dials installed in them, so the opponents cannot see the bullets that are fired along with the shiny rays. He can fly proficiently with a pair of Jet Skis, as well as use them to pack powerful kicks. He is quite acrobatic as well. History Being a Shandian, he was born in the midst of war. He, together with his Shandian friends, was told the story of Calgara. Enel's Survival Game He was first seen during a meeting with the other Shandians. He noticed Aisa was about to enter the tent and he stopped her because Wiper was angry. After the meeting, they started moving to God's Shrine. In Upper Yard, his group confronted Shura, one of Enel's priests, and Kamakiri was injured, forcing them to retreat. They re-grouped and held a quick meeting during which Wiper told them all that, only if they were willing to step over their fallen comrades should they have came with him. They then proceeded to the forest, with all of them getting caught in Shura's Ordeal of String except Wiper, who suddenly appeared out of nowhere and defeated Shura using a Reject Dial, freeing his comrades. Braham suggested they separate in order to be harder to localize. After their separation, he confronted alone a lost Zoro. They started battling, and the swordsman developed a new powerful technique in order to attack from distance, San-Jū-Roku Pound Hō, which finished Braham in one strike, leaving him unconscious. End of the 400 Year War After the war, he was seen celebrating beside Zoro (the two apparently pacified) and all who attended the celebration. He then returned to the Shandian's homeland with his comrades in order to restore the forest. Two Years Later After the timeskip, Braham serves under Wiper as the guards of Skypiea's God, along with Genbo and Kamakiri. Major Battles *Braham vs. Zoro References Site Navigation fr:Braham Category:Shandians Category:Male Category:Skypiea Characters Category:Sky Island Saga Antagonists Category:Former Antagonists